Across the Universes
by Kittlyn
Summary: Read as a young college student wakes up in the world of Supernatural.
1. Meeting Sam and Dean

Across the Universes

By: Brittany Cates

Ch. 1: Meeting Dean and Sam Winchester

24-year-old, college student, Brittany Cates was lying on her bed in her dorm at Bradley University in Peoria, Illinois. It was the weekend and she was watching a TV show called Supernatural because she had done all her homework and had finished with all of her studying plus it was raining so she didn't want to go out. Her roommate, Bella Swan, was going out even through the weather to see her fiancé's family, the Cullens. She'd told Brittany on the way out, "You know, you're never get a boyfriend by being glued to a TV, Britt. You should go out, have some fun. Go to a club or something." She'd responded by sticking her tongue out and saying, "I'd rather stay inside when it's raining and besides you know I don't go to clubs anymore after what happened." Bella smiled sadly at her best friend and nodded saying, "Yeah, I know. Bye, Britt." Brittany had waved good-bye and settled back on her bed to watch her favorite episode of Supernatural, the one with the asylum. It must've been about thirty minutes later when the collegiate drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later….

Brittany started waking up to the feel of the cold floor beneath her and the quiet of her surroundings. She could've sworn she'd fallen asleep on her bed and with the TV still on. Maybe Bella came home and opened the window and turned off the TV. She yawned, stretched and sat up, opening her eyes.

Her jaw dropped. Where was she? This definitely was NOT her dorm room. She was in a long, dusty hallway with one lone wheelchair a few feet from where she sat. There was graffiti and cracks along the wall and there was spider webs everywhere. She was in some kind of abandoned building which looked very familiar to her. She stood up, looking around, confused. She started walking, seeing room numbers and cracked doors. _Looks like I'm in some sort of old insane asylum….'_ The thought trailed off as she realized something, why the building looked familiar. But it couldn't be could it? That's when she heard a noise like someone yelling.

Scared out of her mind, not knowing where she is, she looked down one end of the hallway and then the other, straining to hear the person who was yelling. "GAVIN!" a deep male voice echoed off the walls of the assumed insane asylum.

Feeling stupid and foolish for what she was about to do, her voice shaking, she yelled, "Hello? Who's there?"

She started walking again towards the end of the hallway where she heard the voice. Turning the corner and surprising herself, ran into a good-looking guy about her age holding a flashlight in her direction.

"Who are you?" he demanded, seeming surprised to find someone else wandering the halls.

"Lower the flashlight, please," she said, still scared. "It's blinding me."

"Sorry." He did so and when he did she was shocked to find Dean Winchester of Supernatural standing right before her. She nearly fainted, but Dean caught her before she hit the ground.

"Miss," he said, shaking her. This girl was freaking hot, and he kind of felt a connection with her. But he wouldn't tell her that, it would scare her even more.

She opened her eyes and said, "So, it really is you. You're Dean Winchester."

Shocked, he said, "How do you know my name?" He was still holding her, but neither of them noticed. They were too pre-occupied with each other.

"Because you're on TV, you and your brother have a show called Supernatural and apparently I got sucked in last night," Brittany explained, hoping he would believe her.

Skepticism flitted across his face for a minute but then said, "Hmmm, if you're telling the truth, then tell me this, how did Jessica and my mom die?"

Sympathy flew across her face and she said quietly, "Your mom and Jessica was found on the ceiling and was set on fire."

Surprised, he went on, "Do you know what's going on with my dad?"

Brittany nodded and said, "He went missing and you and Sam are trying to find him. Well, you want to do what he says and respect him, but Sam just wants to go back to college after finding him."

His jaw dropped and he smiled then. "Right…so what's your name?"

"Brittany Cates," she said, pushing herself away from Dean's arms and standing. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

They shook hands and he said, "Nice to meet you, too. So you know all about what my family does, then?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "You hunt the supernatural and I love the supernatural."

Dean grinned and said, "Well, you're my kind of girl. So ghosts and demons don't bother you?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p.' "Like I said, I'm fascinated with them."

Dean smirked, staring at her. Then he whispered, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Eyes wide, she said, "No, I didn't. But I do know you're sexy looking." She put her arms around Dean's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As he bent down to kiss her, another male voice yelled his name, "DEAN! Where are you? We found Gavin!"

Disappointed they stepped away from each other and Dean cleared his throat, "That would be my bad timing of a brother, Sam, but you probably know that already. And I've forgotten I had a job to do. You're coming with us."

Brittany's eyes brightened like a kid's face on Christmas. "Yes! I get to go hunting!" Dean laughed, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the hall she'd awoken from.

"Sam!" he called out to his brother who had his back turned to them after they had gone down another hallway. Sam turned around, relief etched on his face when he spotted his brother and then surprised when he saw the girl beside him.

"Who is she?" he inquired.

"Oh, this is Brittany, Sam," Dean replied. "I found her in the South Wing hallway. She knows all about us. She came from a different world where we are characters of a TV show, apparently, called Supernatural."

Sam's jaw dropped and he stared at Brittany. She smiled and took his hand shaking it and said, "Nice to meet you, Sam Winchester. I'm sorry about Jessica."

Sam's face clouded over when he was reminded of that and said quietly, "Thanks. So, you're coming with us, I'm guessing. I think we need to finish the job before we do anything else, then we can talk about you, alright? Agreed, Dean?"

"Yeah, sure," Brittany said, smiling excitedly and squeezing Dean's hand eagerly. Dean nodded, grinning at the girl's eagerness.

"Oh, Brittany, this is Kat, Kat, Brittany," Dean introduced to the younger girl behind Sam. "And I'm guessing that's Gavin," he said pointing to the boy holding Kat's hand.

"And you'd be correct," said the boy whose name was Gavin, they shook hands and then Brittany shook hands with his girlfriend.

"Well, we're going to…" Dean trailed off when suddenly something grabbed hold of Kat and yanked her into a room that they were standing next to. She screamed and the something slammed the door shut.

"Help!" they heard her scream. Panicking, Dean and Sam started pulling on the door with Kat on the other side beating on it. Gavin started sweating and said, "Kat, Kat…"

Brittany just stood there, not believing her eyes. She really was in her favorite episode of Supernatural and she'd almost been kissed by Dean Winchester himself. But she couldn't just stand there, she had to help. "Kat!" she hollered toward the door.

Kat backed off and hugged herself. That's when she felt someone or something behind her and she slowly turned around. An old, crazy looking guy stood before her when not a few seconds ago the room was empty. She screamed again, louder this time. "Guys, there's someone in here, let me out of here!"

"It's okay, Kat, hold on," Sam yelled at the door. "The spirits, they're not going to hurt you. They're trying to tell you something. Let them talk to you and they'll let you out."

Dean, puzzled, turned to look at his brother. "How would you know that?"

Sam stared back and said, "Because, a spirit tried talking to Gavin."

Trembling with fear, Kat squashed herself against the wall and turned to look at the spirit and trying to hold very still. The spirit, sensing she was cooperating, floated toward her and whispered in her ear, "137." Then he disappeared and the door opened. Shaking, Kat stepped out of the room and into Gavin's arms. Gavin gave her a bear hug and Kat clinged to him.

"What did the ghost say, Kat?" asked Sam gently.

Kat gulped and then said, "137."

"What?" Dean and Brittany asked at the same time. Brittany grinned at Dean and he smiled back at her. Sam looked suspiciously between the two, smirking.

"Umm, 137, that's what he said," she said, looking uncertainly between the two brothers and the girl.

"Room number," Dean and Sam said simultaneously.

"This hunt just keeps getting more interesting, don't you think, Sammy-boy," Dean chuckled. Brittany smirked and the two teens gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Well then, Sam, get Kat and Gavin out of here and Brittany and I are going to go find room 137," he ordered, looking quizzically at the girl in question when he mentioned Brittany. She nodded, smiling excitedly.

"Alright, see you soon, Dean, Brittany," he nodded to each and then led the kids away.


	2. Hunting With the Winchesters

Ch. 2: Addition to the Family

Dean turned to Brittany and said, "Ready?" She nodded, smiling at him. Dean grinned and grabbed her hand. "Well, let's go catch some ghosts." She laughed and went along, the fear edging away when she was with him.

After about five minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Brittany spoke up. "Dean?" she said.

"Yeah," he returned, looking at her, still holding her hand.

"Do you wanna have sex when all this is over and I've told you and Sam everything about me?" she asked in a kind of spur-of-the-moment thing.

He stared at her for a second and then said, "Hell yeah." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Turning a corner, they both spotted room 137 and headed toward it. When they got there, he stopped her and said, "Do you know what we're looking for?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Something about the chief doctor that was here a while back when the riot broke out, right?"

He nodded and said, "Right. Let's start looking," and so they did. Dean looked on one side of the room and Brittany looked on the other.

And while they were looking, Sam and the others were just now finding the exit.

"Dammit!" Sam swore when he saw the way out was blocked. The two teens started to panic.

"Isn't there another way out," Gavin fretted, squeezing his girlfriend's hand tightly.

Sam sighed and turned to look at the two. "I'm afraid not and I think the spirits wants us to finish the unfinished business here. So I guess -" He was cut off as his cell phone rang. Sam dug the thing out of his pocket and looked at the screen: Dean. He flipped it open and answered, "Hey."

"Sam, it's me. Come help me."

"Where are you?" he questioned his brother.

"I'm in the basement, hurry up," the voice of Dean said with a note of impatience.

"On my way," he said and hung up. Then he asked, "Can either of you handle a shotgun?"

"I can," Kat said tentatively. Gavin stared at her. "What? Dad gave me some lessons."

"Here," Sam said, handing her the gun. "It's loaded with rock salt. Now, it may not kill a spirit, but it sure can make it go away. See anything? Shoot it." The girl nodded. "Alright, stay put, I'll be back." Gavin nodded nervously and Sam took off to the boiler room.

"DEAN!" he yelled, searching frantically for his brother.

Back in room 137...

"Did you find anything?" asked Brittany, huffing as she gave up the search on her side. She sneezed as a bunch of dust flew up her nose.

"Yeah," said Dean distractedly. "A journal, a very interesting journal. Seems the doc was experimenting with the patients."

While they were scouring the journal, Sam was finding something else. He found another a room beyond the boiler room. He turned his flashlight on and searched the place with his light, finding nothing but an empty room. He walked forward and looked behind the hospital curtain at the back of the room, again finding nothing. Sam sighed and turned around to face… the very solid spirit of Dr. Sanford Ellicott.


End file.
